


Antiquity

by morphilia



Category: mcyt
Genre: Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Quackity - Freeform, Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Web Series: Tales from the SMP, dream - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphilia/pseuds/morphilia
Summary: Karl is a time traveler but nobody knows it, he can't control when he travels or when he comes back. What happens when he gets stuck in the past? What will Karl do then?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & James, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 8





	Antiquity

Last night it happened again, i had a dream about him begging for my help. It's been a whole month now and every time it feels more and more real. It hurts. I hear his cries and screams for help and just as i'm about to get to him, he vanishes and i wake up. I haven't met him yet, but i will soon.

You see i have a secret that nobody knows about and can't EVER know. It is very important that you know this and you mustn't ever forget this or else you might be confused in the future. I'm a time traveler. Yeah crazy huh?

I can't control when i travel or when i come back and it can take me either to the past or the future, although it is very dangerous traveling to the future. I cant ever come in contact with anyone i know or used to know, who knows what could possibly happen.

There's also one more thing you need to know so don't freak out, i can get stuck while traveling. Since i have no control of when i come back i can be there for either seconds or years. Well actually there is one way i can come back but its very painful. The only way i can come back is if i die. And must i add, my memory begins to fade for each time i die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this chapter is short just so you can get an understanding on how time traveling works. This will most likely be the only short chapter and the rest will be long. i hope you end up enjoying this story because i am putting a lot of effort into this and can guarantee it'll blow your mind.


End file.
